


The Peculiar Passengers of TRAM 173

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1950s, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, New Orleans, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: The first time Cesar and the passengers of TRAM 173 met Megan, they didn't know what to think of her. Or them. Or any of it really. To them she was brilliant and well liked. And to her they were... well they were quite peculiar.summary doesn't do much justice. Give it a read if you like early morning bickering, coffee drinking, and a little bit of flirting ;)**updates every couple of days**





	The Peculiar Passengers of TRAM 173

The first time Cesar saw Megan Tibbitts rush to make it to the TRAM, he had no idea what to make of it. Or her, or him, or any of it really.

It was it almost 6:30 in the morning, and Cesar had been standing in front of his TRAM stop for about 7 minutes, he was looking forward to a nice ride to work. As usual.

Once 6:25 hit, TRAM 173 – just like always- made its way down the street. halting abruptly once it came to the stop.

The geared door opened with a creak, and the driver greeted Cesar with a smile. “Morning buddie.”

Cesar gave a small wave. “Morning Paul.”

He looked over to the seats, and saw 4 figures seated in their usual spots. “Morning everyone!”

Dayna Watterson, a native of New Orleans, smiled and handed Cesar a mug of coffee. “Did you bring my mugs?”

Cesar took the coffee sheepishly. “I... uh forgot...again.”

Dayna shook her head in disappointment. “I can’t run a diner without mugs Cesar. I’ll have to stop with this morning coffee then.”

“No! I’ll bring it! I promise.” He assured the women. “Just... just please don’t stop the coffee.”

Willian, Cesar’s colleague and a Brazilian, grinned. “Told you it’d work Dayna.” He announced. “Guess someone owes me 3 bucks now, _right Clara_?”

Clara looked up from the stack of math tests she was grading. “The only I owe you Will, is a smack on the head!”

“Oh, stop your fighting you too!” said Jo Flanagan.

Cesar chuckled, and sat in front of the elderly lady. “It’s no use Jo. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Paul stretched. “Is everyone good back there? We are about 78 seconds late.”

Everyone nodded their head, and with that Paul pulled a series of levers. The TRAM let out some steam and slowly began to creak forward.

“You really got to fix this thing Paul.” Suggested Dayna. “I heard that Preston Miller added new handbrakes and gears into his TRAMS.”

Paul scoffed. “Betsy is perfectly fine! ‘ **Bratson** ’ doesn’t know the difference between one TRAM and the next. To me it’s all about the ride, and leaving no one behind!”

“HEY!”, yelled a voice outside.

Cesar looked out the window, only to see a young lady trying to catch up to the TRAM. “Um... Paul that speech was great and stuff. But...”

“But what?” he asked “That speech **was** great! Reminds me of the summer of ’33-“

“PAUL!”

“Sorry, what is it?” he asked, turning scarlet.

WAIT FOR ME!” yelled the voice again.

Dayna pointed out the window. “There’s someone getting left behind.” She said nonchalantly.

Paul shook his head. “I knew I spoke to soon.”. He pressed a series of buttons, and pulled down a lever causing the TRAM to slow down and stop.

He opened the door. “Hey ma’am. I’m sorry but you’re...”—Paul looked down at his watch- “...about 263 seconds late.”

The young lady stepped up onto the TRAM, taking a few seconds to catch her breath. “I’m sorry... I... I think I’m on the wrong 6:30 TRAM.”

Cesar looked at Willian. Who in turned looked at Jo. Who in turn looked at Dayna. Who in turn looked at Clara. Who in turn looked at Paul. Who in turn looked at his lunch bag.

“I’m hungry.” Paul groaned.

Finally, Dayna spoke up. “Um... sweetheart there is only one 6:30am TRAM in this area.”

The young lady seemed to look taken back by this, but quickly put on a smile. “Oh. Well then, is this it?” she asked, looking a bit disappointment. “I was expecting a few more... people.”

Clara nodded. “Mhm. This is it.”

The young lady sighed, and sat next to Cesar. Muttering something- possibly a curse- under her breath. “How long will it take to reach Tulane University?”

Dayna mused. “Tulane? About an hour.” She explained.

“Don’t worry,” Willian assured. “We all work in that area.”

The young lady forced a smile.

“We didn’t catch your name dear?” said Jo.

The young lady, facepalmed herself. “Oh. How rude of me, I’m Megan.”

“New to the neighborhood?”

Megan shook her head. “Country actually. I’m from Ontario. Came to Louisiana a few months ago.”

“Ontario? Where’s that?” asked Willian.

Clara rolled her eyes. “It’s in Canada, you knob head!” she turned towards Megan. “What’s a Canadian doing here?”

“I teach Zoology at Tulane... well sort of anyway.” Megan replied.

“What! You teach at TULANE?” exclaimed Cesar. 

“Well kinda... okay fine... I don’t really. I used to teach, now I’m a lab technician.”

Clara raised an eyebrow. “Used to teach? What happened?” He then quickly backtracked. “I... I mean if you don’t mind us... asking that is.”

Megan moved uneasily in her seat. “Uh... you guys know who Preston Miller is?”

Suddenly the TRAM came to a screeching halt. Paul took off his seatbelt, and ran towards Megan’s seat. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?”.

The passengers (excluding Megan) starting to groan.

“We don’t have time for this Paul!” exclaimed Clara.

“Last time I was late. Chief wasn’t too happy!” Cesar grumbled.

Megan sat still, confused by the sudden change of mood. “Okaaay... what’s going on?”

 

“Long story,” replied Jo. “Let’s just say Preston Miller isn’t someone Paul associates any happy feelings with.”

“What does tha-”

“-Paul’s ex-wife cheated on him with Miller.” Blurted Willian.

“WILLIAN!” exclaimed the passengers.

Willian turned scarlet. “Would I be pushing it if I said that she divorced Paul 6 days later?”

Clara smacked the back of his head. “Do you want him to start crying again?”

Megan’s forehead puckered, and the corners of her mouth tugged into a small smile. “Don’t worry. I’ve met Jane. She clearly only married Miller for the money.”

Suddenly all heads turned towards Megan. “How do you know Jane?” asked Paul.

Megan laughed nervously. “Um... you see... I uh... I was dating Theo Miller an-”

“WAIT WHAT!!” exclaimed everyone.

Megan sighed. “That’s exactly the type of reaction I was afraid of.”

Paul grinned. “Theo Miller’s girlfriend is on my TRAM?!? Tell me all their secrets.”

“okay... well you see... I’m not really-“

“-Oh hush!” chirped Clara. “Finally TRAM 173 gains some decency! Does this mean we’re not lame anymore?”

Megan shook her head. “No guys! You see Theo and I we-“

Cesar shrugged, cutting Megan off once more. “-We’re still lame, probably just not as much.”

“Can I please just talk!!” Megan exclaimed.

The TRAM went quiet. Megan sighed. “Thank you. Guys... I was dating Theo. Meaning in the past. Not anymore.”

The passengers went from being excited to dejected in seconds.

Jo gave a small smile. “Well... I mean... we have Theo’s ex on our TRAM. That’s got to mean something right?”

The other passengers nodded in agreement, but Megan shook her head. Her eyes glistening with tears ready to fall. “Just take me to work.” She murmured.

The TRAM suddenly went quiet. Paul got up slowly, and made his way back to the driver’s seat. He pulled a lever and a series of buttons and the TRAM started up again.

The ride was quiet for a couple minutes., and no words were uttered. The atmosphere in the TRAM seemed to get miserable by the second.

Until Megan finally spoke up. “I can’t believe we’re letting the Millers get to us.” She grimaced.

And the rest of the passengers couldn’t help but nod their heads in agreement.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update in a few days!


End file.
